Gorzka zemsta
by Pheebsik
Summary: Powojennie. Kilka lat po bitwie Severus przeżywa wielką tragedię. Dumbledore i Potter próbują odwieść go od pierwotnego planu zemsty. HG/SS


Minęło zaledwie dwanaście lat, odkąd postanowił zaryzykować wszystko. Swoją godność, honor, spokój i samotność. Coś pchnęło go, zmusiło do zawarcia związku z młodą, niewinną czarownicą, która przez siedem lat była jego uczennicą. Był przez to narażony na kpiny, szyderstwo i nienawiść większości czarodziejskiego świata. Jednak zrobił to. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Czy to przez to, że ona tak bardzo na to nalegała, a on nie potrafił jej niczego odmówić? Możliwe. Sam nigdy nie szukał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Starał się cieszyć tym, co jest. Przez lata żył w strachu, stresie i świadomości, że w każdej chwili może zginąć. Czy to takie dziwne, że gdy wojna się skończyła, zechciał normalnego życia?

Ale nikt nigdy nie spodziewał się, że aż tylu zwolenników Voldemorta zbiegnie, mszcząc się na każdym uczestniku wojny. Osobiście sam wielu wyłapał, jednak to nie było proste, a on przez lata pracował z Biurem Aurorów by zakończyć to raz, na zawsze.

Dwudziesty piąty listopada. Tej daty nie zapomni nigdy, bo to był jeden z najgorszych dni w jego życiu. To było za dużo dla niego. A tego dnia, okrągły rok po tamtej tragedii, nastąpiła druga, która wstrząsnęła nim – jeśli to możliwe – jeszcze bardziej.

Tak stojąc w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i wpatrując się tępo, beznamiętnie w ciało osoby, którą kochał nad wszystko, myślał jedynie o tym, jak okrutnie zemści się na ludziach, którzy doprowadzili do sytuacji, w której się znajdował. W końcu mimo zakończenia wojny i narzekań ludzi, których mógł uważać za przyjaciół, nadal sam siebie miał za Śmierciożercę. Nadal na jego przedramieniu znajdował się Mroczny Znak; nadal znał prawdziwie mroczne zaklęcia.

- Severusie?

Nie odwrócił się. To były jego ostatnie chwile z kobietą leżącą nieruchomo na zwykłym, szpitalnym łóżku. Bo… potem nie będzie już odwrotu.

Poczuł na swoim ramieniu dłoń, którą natychmiast zrzucił. Nie potrzebował wsparcia, ani współczucia. Potrzebował tego, czego nikt z otaczających go ludzi nie rozumiał.

- Chodź, musimy porozmawiać. Harry tu jest.

- Nie interesuje mnie to – odparł głosem bez emocji. – Już podjąłem decyzję. Zrobię to.

- Ale możesz porozmawiać z nim.

- Naprawdę sądzisz, że durny monolog tego idioty powstrzyma mnie przed tym, co zamierzam? – zagrzmiał, odwracając się gwałtownie. – Potter – wysyczał, widząc chłopaka w drzwiach. Ten ignorując otwartą wrogość podszedł do dyrektora i Severusa.

- Musisz odpuścić. Nie możesz działać na własną rękę, Snape – powiedział spokojnym, opanowanym głosem. Mężczyzna prychnął.

- Naprawdę tak sądzisz? – spytał z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. – Zrobię to, co muszę. Zniszczę bydlaków, którzy zniszczyli życie mnie.

- Sam je sobie zniszczyłeś – odparł chłopak. – I to na samym początku. Więc daj nam pracować. Nie jesteś teraz zdolny do tego.

- Nie. Waż. Się. Tak. Do. Mnie. Mówić – wycedził wściekły. – Nie interesuję mnie co powiesz, bo i tak to zrobię. Zniszczę ich. Będą cierpieć tak samo jak ja, jeśli nie bardziej. Zabili ich. Oboje. Więc nie mów do mnie, jak do dziecka, którym nie jestem! – wrzasnął. – Przestań mi mówić co mam robić, Potter! Gdy Hermiona żyła, tolerowałem cię, bo musiałem, teraz już nie ma jej, nie ma tolerancji. Więc wynoś się!

- Jako szef Biura Aurorów muszę…

- Co? – Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Musisz mnie… aresztować? No dalej – podpuszczał go. – Zrób to. Aresztuj mnie, zatrzymaj mnie, Potter.

Chłopak zamknął oczy.

- Dobrze wiesz, że tego nie zrobię – wyszeptał. – Ja… też ją kochałem. Ją i małego, ale nie pozwoliłem, by nad zdrowym rozsądkiem zapanowała nienawiść. Też musisz ją wyrzucić. Jesteś rozsądny.

- On ma rację, przyjacielu. – Dumbledore poparł Harryego.

Severus na tę jedną chwilę zamknął oczy. Może rzeczywiście powinien odpuścić, poddać się? Tych bydlaków w końcu złapią i zapłacą za to co zrobili… Nie, zdecydował, jeśli Potter z aurorami ich złapią, nie będą cierpieć. Zginą niemal bezboleśnie. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Muszą cierpieć. Cierpieć jak jego syn, jego żona. Będą błagać go o śmierć, której on im nie podaruje. Zapłacą za zmasakrowane ciało jego zaledwie pięcioletniego syna. Bo kto dopuszcza się tak wielkiej zbrodni na bezbronnym dziecku? Małym dziecku, które nic nie rozumiało? A teraz jeszcze Hermiona… Nie…

Gdy w końcu po dłuższej chwili otworzył oczy, błyszczała w nich ogromna nienawiść i determinacja. Czarne oczy świeciły niezwykłym blaskiem. Gdzieś w głębi czarnego tunelu znajdował się też niewyobrażalny ból, którego nikt nie mógł zobaczyć. Bo był on przysłaniany przez nienawiść, furię, chęć zemsty.

- Czyli już postanowione? – spytał dyrektor.

Rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na wykrzywioną bólem twarz kobiety, która zmieniła jego życie, wyszedł. Był pewien tego, że nie pozwoli innym tak po prostu krzywdzić jego rodziny.

Severus Snape był czarodziejem.

Severus Snape był Śmierciożercą.

Ale przede wszystkim był człowiekiem, którego trawiły powoli jego własne emocje. Musiał dać im upust. W jedyny możliwy sposób, jaki znał.

Musiał unicestwić morderców żony i syna.


End file.
